A need exists for a floating liquefaction vessel configured to provide processing of natural gas, also called dry gas, into liquefied natural gas.
A need exists for a floating liquefaction vessel for offshore transfer of liquefied natural gas to a transport vessel.
A need exists for a floating liquefaction vessel that is safe, prevents spills into surrounding waters, and is versatile for various sizes of transport vessels with different bow configurations.
A need exists for a floating liquefaction vessel with a connecting device that can dynamically react in real-time to constantly adjust to environmental conditions, such as wind and waves, to maintain a stable distance between the floating liquefaction vessel and a transport vessel, while simultaneously allowing for the transfer of people, equipment, and materials in a gangway or enclosed walkway, and while transferring liquefied natural gas to the transport vessel.
A need exists for a floating liquefaction vessel to transfer hydrocarbon vapor formed during offloading of liquefied natural gas from the transport vessel back to the floating liquefaction vessel.
A need exists for a floating liquefaction vessel that can quickly stop the flow of fluid and detach from the transport vessel for safety in anticipation of a major storm, such as a hurricane or a 100 year storm.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.